The present invention relates to a novel game equipment holder. Competitive sports such as tennis, squash, pingpong, badminton, rackets, and the like employ a racket or paddle generally having the configuration of an enlarged head portion for hitting an object of play and a gripping handle. The rackets used in these games or sports are often very valuable and sometimes custom manufactured to the player individual's tastes and athletic attributes. Consequently, great care is required in the storage of the same, but access for immediate play is also desired. As is the case, with weapons such as rifles, archery equipment and the like, persons often take pride in displaying game equipment in a tasteful and pleasing fashion.
Prior equipment for storing and for displaying racket type game equipment has entailed merely placing a nait or crockery hook into a vacant wall or closet which wastes much space and does not meet the aesthetic standard of many persons. A method or apparatus for efficiently and agreeably storing sports equipment is needed.